Truly, Madly, Deeply
by ajfankeith
Summary: A Robron fic set after Gordon Livesy's trial
1. Chapter 1

Truly, Madly, Deeply Chapter 1

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

He sat on his bed with his head in his hands: the words still ringing in his ears, "Not guilty!"

Aaron's tears streamed down his face: his world had been shattered. For months, he had been hoping that his father would be sent down for abusing him as a child and now all the pain and suffering counted for nothing. He had to give credit where credit was due: Gordon Livesy had put up a very convincing display in court, proclaiming his innocence. Aaron, of course, knew better. He knew that his father's accusations of 'false memories' were totally untrue, but it was Aaron's word against Gordon's. The judge had advised the jury that they needed to be absolutely certain that Livesy Senior had carried out the hideous crime that he had been accused of, if they were to reach a guilty verdict.

All of that was scant consolation for Aaron: he felt let down by the judicial system and embarrassed that everyone in the village knew that he had said that Gordon had raped him as a child. He was now worried that people would shun him and claim that he had made it all up. He stood up, opened a drawer and found a fresh razor blade. He lifted his shirt and was about to put the edge of the blade to his stomach when Robert suddenly barged into the room and immediately saw what he was doing.

"Aaron...NO!" Robert launched himself at his boyfriend and wrestled the blade away from him. Aaron heard his own pitiful scream coming from somewhere inside him and Robert scooped him into his arms and just let Aaron sob into his chest, making his shirt wet from the flood of tears.

"W-w-why did you stop me?" Aaron gulped between tears.

"Because it's wrong," Robert reasoned, "Because I love you and I can't stand the thought of you killing yourself, like you nearly did the last time!"

Aaron was still blubbing, "I don't care...I wish I was dead anyway!"

Robert released Aaron from his grasp, but still clung on to his broad shoulders and looked at him, "You don't mean that. I know it has hit you hard that Gordon has been let off, but this changes nothing. Anyone who knows you can see that you were telling the truth about that scumbag. I'm still here for you, your mum's still here for you: even Cain is still here for you. You're not alone, Aaron."

Aaron took comfort from his boyfriend's words, but he was still in a dark mood, "I can't stand the thought of him coming round here and gloating...calling me a liar! I just can't stand it, Robert!"

Robert pulled his boyfriend into another embrace, "He wouldn't dare come round here. The Dingle's will still be after his blood and so will I. You've got nothing to be afraid of, Aaron: those of us who really know the truth won't let him anywhere near you."

Aaron looked into Robert's eyes, his own puffy ones looked a mess, but he didn't care. He suddenly realised that Robert was now his rock and he moved to kiss him, but his boyfriend pulled away. Aaron's hurt expression nearly broke his heart, but he felt that Aaron was at his most vulnerable right at that moment and he did not want to take advantage of him.

Robert cleared his throat, he was a bit choked up with emotion, "Aaron, I want you to know something, I love you so much but it wouldn't be right for me to kiss you right now. You are in a bad place and you need to sort your head out before we go any further with our relationship. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you and I'll never let you down. Why don't you have a shower and then get to bed: you'll feel better in the morning."

"Will I?"

"Yeah, 'course you will. We'll get though this, Aaron."

Robert felt uneasy about Aaron's attempt to harm himself again, but he left him to take a shower while he walked downstairs to see Chas.

He found Aaron's mum in the Woolpack back room. He could see that she had been crying as her eyes were still brimming with tears and a tear would occasionally roll down her cheek. She looked at Robert as he entered the room and knew that he had been upstairs with her son, "How is he feeling?" she asked.

"Not good, Chas," Robert answered and he did not see the point in hiding anything, "I just managed to stop him from cutting himself," he held up the razor blade which he had confiscated from Aaron.

"Oh God!" Chas sank into a chair and her tears started to flow freely again.

"It's alright," Robert felt that he had scared Chas unnecessarily, "I caught him just in time. He's having a shower so I thought I'd pop down and let you know the situation."

Chas looked at Robert through a veil of tears. A one time, she did everything in her power to keep Robert away from her son, but now she could see how much Robert Sugden loved her lad and she was actually grateful to him for his support, "Thanks, I'm glad you're looking out for him."

"Always," Robert replied, "I know you don't trust me and I understand why, given the way I've behaved in the past, but I love him, Chas. He's everything to me and I want to prove that to him...and you," Robert paused for breath, "Anyway, I'd better get back upstairs and keep an eye on him. I'll stay in his room with him tonight...no funny business...I'll sit in the chair and watch over him."

Chas was touched. Robert was proving himself and she could tell that he was being genuine, "Thanks love: that will be a big weight off my mind."

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert fidgeted in his chair in Aaron's room as he sat, fully clothed, in the chair, watching Aaron tossing and turning in his bed. Robert was dog tired but he was afraid to drop off in case Aaron gave him the slip and harmed himself again.

Although he was exhausted, Aaron's demons were not allowing him to sleep either. At two o'clock in the morning, Aaron looked at Robert in the dim light from the bedside lamp, "Why don't you join me...over here." He patted the mattress.

"No, I'm okay here thanks," Robert answered.

"No you're not, you keep wriggling about. You'll sleep better on the bed, don't worry, I'm not going to pounce!"

Robert figured it made sense to take up Aaron's offer of more comfortable accommodation, so he stripped to his underwear and climbed into bed beside him.

"There's no need to be my watchdog," Aaron said as he studied Robert's face in the dim light, "I promised you after my shower that I wouldn't try to cut myself again."

"I know," Robert smiled, "but I promised your mum I'd look after you...and that's what I'm doing."

Aaron looked a little nervous and he continued to look at Robert, "You know when you said about giving it another chance?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to?"

"Yeah, 'course I do."

Aaron gave a little nod, which was a mannerism of his that Robert knew well by now, "I do too...if you can still put up with me."

"Are you kidding? You just try and get rid of me!" Robert tried to lighten the mood. He cupped his hand around Aaron's chin and cheek and leaned forward to give him a little peck on the lips. Aaron wanted to kiss Robert fiercely, like they used to, but he knew that Robert was taking things slowly and he respected that. They both sank back onto their pillows.

"Night!" Aaron said, contentedly.

"Night, babe," Robert, for the first time, used a term of endearment and it suddenly felt right to do so.

Finally, they both slept.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas was already in the back room when Aaron and Robert appeared the next morning.

"Hello love," Chas chirped when Aaron entered, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry," Aaron replied.

"You've got to eat something!" Chas would not take no for an answer, "Have a slice of toast at least."

"Alright...if it will stop you nagging!" Aaron wore his trademark sneer but Chas ignored it. Aaron could do anything he liked today and she would not complain.

"What would you like, Robert?" Chas asked.

"Toast will do fine for me, thanks Chas."

They sat round the table together. Aaron was pleased that his mother and boyfriend seemed to have buried the hatchet and they all talked freely.

"So," Robert said after he had eaten his toast and marmalade, "have you found a buyer for your half of the pub yet Chas?"

"Not since that last one fell through," Chas replied.

"My money's still on the table," Robert could see an opportunity to buy a stake in the Woolpack, "I've got all that money from the divorce settlement, I could help Diane out by buying her share and it seems it could help you out too."

Chas had previously been against the idea of being Robert's business partner, but she could see how well it had worked out with Aaron at the scrap yard, so she had changed her mind about it, "Okay! But I'd still run the pub my way!"

"Deal!" Robert stuck out his hand and Chas shook it. Aaron had a wry smile playing around his lips: things were progressing well for once.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed and Robert had become a permanent fixture at the Woolpack, even before he had finalised the purchase of his share in the place and he was spending his nights in Aaron's room. Robert had changed: he was no longer interested in wealth and possessions, although he still had a keen business brain and would soon have stakes in both the scrap yard and the pub. Aaron adored the new improved Robert and he was becoming the perfect boyfriend. He felt that the time was right to step up a gear, so one night as Robert climbed into bed beside him he grabbed his lover and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"What's that for?" Robert asked.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? I thought you weren't ready yet."

"Look, Robert, I'm tired of waiting. I want you and I know you want me. So, I figured, what are we waiting for?"

Robert gazed at Aaron lovingly: he could see a simple truth in those beautiful blue eyes: it was a sign that Aaron trusted him and needed him in his life. He kissed him back.

"Mmmm!" Aaron groaned in mounting passion as the kiss deepened and held. They stripped each other naked and their arms wrapped around each other tightly. They had indulged in sex before, but this time it was different. It was no longer a furtive meeting in secret, with Robert a married man and Aaron his bit on the side. Aaron now knew that Robert had accepted his sexuality and he was a free agent and they also knew that they really loved each other: truly, madly and deeply. So, this time they had the knowledge that sex was an act of love between two people and it heightened the sensations coursing through their bodies. Robert, almost for the first time ever, realised that he loved the bones of Aaron. It had started as a flirtation, just intended to be a bit of fun behind his wife's back, but Robert now realised that he had fallen for Aaron very early on in their relationship and as for Aaron: he had loved Robert too, but could never show it for fear of wrecking his boyfriend's marriage. None of that mattered anymore: they were now able to love each other freely. After their shared passion was spent, they lay in each other's arms, their naked bodies pressed firmly together as they drifted off into a blissful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Chas, Aaron and Robert were eating breakfast together. Suddenly, Diane was at the door, looking worried.

"What's up?" Chas enquired.

"Sorry to disturb your breakfast," Diane walked into the room, followed by two young police officers, one male and one female.

"What's all this about?" Chas looked surprised.

The policeman looked at Chas and spoke "Are you Mrs Livesy?"

"I used to be," Chas replied, "before I got divorced."

"I see," the policeman summed up the situation, "well, we're making enquiries regarding the death of your ex-husband."

Chas, Aaron and Robert sat open-mouthed at the policeman's words.


	2. Chapter 2

Truly, Madly, Deeply - Chapter 2

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

" _WHAT_?" Chas could not believe her ears, "Gordon's dead?"

The lady police officer spoke for the first time, "I'm sorry that we've had to break the bad news, are you okay?"

Chas thought it ironic that the policewoman believed that news of Gordon's death would upset her.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" Aaron could not conceal his hate for his late father.

"And you are...?" the policeman looked at Aaron.

"This is my son, Aaron," Chas answered for him.

"So I take it that you are Gordon Livesy's son?" the policeman asked.

"Yeah," Aaron replied. As always, he was a man of few words.

"Why would you say that about your own father?" the policewoman looked puzzled.

"It's a long story," Chas piped up again.

The policeman continued to look at Aaron, "I think we'd better have a chat down at the station, don't you?"

"What for?" Aaron did not get the point.

"Sounds like you might be able to help us with our enquiries," the policewoman said.

A light bulb went on in Aaron's head, "Do you think I killed him?"

"That's not for us to say," the policeman replied, "but we'd like to question you anyway."

The police officers took Aaron to the police station in their car and Robert gave Chas a lift in his car. But Aaron was already being questioned by the time they arrived at the station, so all they could do was sit and wait.

In the interview room, the police officers grilled Aaron about his whereabouts at the time that Gordon Livesy was killed. He could not give them much of an alibi as he had been at home alone at the time, so no-one could confirm it.

"So," the policeman continued his line of questioning, "you say that you were at home, watching TV."

"That's right."

"So you could have sneaked out of the Woolpack by the back way, gone to your father's house, killed him and then returned home without anyone noticing?"

Aaron looked agitated, he knew that he was innocent but could not prove it, "I didn't go anywhere near his house. Why would I want to go there? I never wanted to see him again after what he did to me when I was a kid."

"About that," the policewoman took a turn at the questioning, "you must have been very upset when your father was cleared of the charges that you levelled against him."

Aaron looked indignant, "If you think I was upset enough to kill him, you're wrong. I hated him, yes, but I couldn't kill him, or anyone else for that matter."

The policeman looked at Aaron steadily, "Okay Aaron, you can go, but keep yourself available for further questioning."

Chas and Robert were relieved to see Aaron after the police released him. His mother hugged him and then Robert did too. Then they made their way home.

On arrival, Chas wanted to cook some food for them but Robert stopped her, "I thought we might go out somewhere for a meal...take our minds off things."

Chas looked at Aaron and could tell that he needed cheering up and would want to be alone with Robert.

"That's okay," she said, smiling at her son's boyfriend, "you two go out. I want to get an early night anyway as I'm not on shift tonight."

Aaron looked at his mother with concern, he was worried that she was more upset about Gordon's demise than she was letting on, "Are you sure?"

Chas was heartened that her son's caring side was showing through: she thought that maybe Robert was a good influence after all, "Yeah, I'm sure, go out and have a nice meal, I'll be fine."

Aaron gave his mother a comforting hug and left her to enjoy a quiet night in. He and Robert decided to go into Hotten as Robert knew a really nice restaurant there. They were pleased that they could sit and talk without being interrupted.

As they sat at their table, they talked openly about Gordon.

"You must be relieved that Gordon can't get to you anymore," Robert said.

"In a way," Aaron replied, "but now I'll never be able to prove that he abused me. After he was found not guilty, everybody will think I was lying."

"I don't think that, nor does anybody that knows you, Aaron. Your mum, Cain, Adam, Vic...they all know you didn't make it up. I know he was your father, but I'm glad he's dead, the bastard! He ruined your life when you were younger and I hated him for that."

Robert's statement put some doubts in Aaron's mind, "Don't take this the wrong way Robert, but where were you when he was killed?"

"Aaron! You don't think I killed him, do you?"

"No, of course not! But someone did. I expect my uncle Cain will be a prime suspect as he tried to kill him before."

"I was round at Vic and Adam's and they can confirm that. Whoever did it, it wasn't me. Did the police say how he died?"

"No: only that they are treating it as a murder enquiry, so they can't think he committed suicide or anything."

"Well, I expect they'll track down the culprit: what with fingerprints, DNA and so forth."

"I hope so, as I need to be taken out of the frame!"

Robert suddenly had a brainwave, "Wait a minute...that evening, around the time they said that Gordon was killed, you rang me on your mobile when I was round at Vic's, remember? I passed my phone over to Vic as she wanted a word as she was trying to coax you to come round."

"What of it?" Aaron wore his trademark blank expression which always indicted that he did not comprehend something.

"Well, the police can track phones, can't they? I think they use satellites or whatever which would show where you were at the time. That would prove that you were in the vicinity of the Woolpack when the crime took place!"

"That's genius! My boyfriend is so clever!" Aaron let out a relieved chuckle.

"I do have my uses sometimes," Robert smiled at Aaron. He was so pleased that he was able to put Aaron's mind at rest and let him enjoy his meal.

xxxxxxxxxx

After Aaron and Robert told the police about Aaron's phone call, they then investigated and confirmed that they had found evidence on the phone records which discounted both of them as suspects. So Robert had been proved correct in his assumption.

That night, Aaron was lying naked in bed next to his lover. He looked at Robert and smiled, "Thanks for getting me off the hook today."

Robert smiled back, "I told you Aaron, I'm here for you. Whenever you need me, I've got your back."

"I know...it's just that..."

Robert looked pensive, "What?"

"I can't stop thinking about some of the things you've said to me in the past...about me...about Paddy...about Jackson...you really hurt me you know."

Robert took Aaron's hands in his own, "I'm sorry, Aaron. I didn't mean any of those bad things I said. I was an idiot, trying to cover my tracks all the time and being in denial, so I lashed out at you and I shouldn't have done. I know how important Paddy is to you and how important Jackson was to you and I'll never say or do anything to hurt you ever again...I promise. Please forgive me and also give me the chance to prove how much I love you."

Aaron could tell that Robert was being sincere: his trust was building slowly, like bricks being removed from a wall, one by one. He kissed his boyfriend and rolled on top of him, "How about you prove how much you love me, right now?" he rubbed his erection against Robert's, trying to initiate some foreplay.

"That's one comment that I won't take back...you're still a dirty little grease monkey!" Robert giggled.

"Shut up, moron!" Aaron said, just before his lips crashed passionately into Robert's again.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aaron decided to visit Jackson's grave. He was pleased that he had this place to come to whenever he felt that he needed to and this was one of those times.

He crouched down and stared at the headstone. His time with Jackson had been special, but he knew that he had to move on. He spoke in hushed tones, "Hi mate, I just want to tell you I've met someone. His name is Robert Sugden. I don't think you ever met him, even though he used to live in the village before. I love him and he loves me. I want you to know that I've moved on, just like Hazel told me you wanted me to do. Although I've found someone else, I'll never forget you...how you helped me to come out and be myself. You asked me never to forget you...and I never will. Anyway, rest in peace my first ever boyfriend and remember I'll always love you."

Aaron stood up and he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. He had not meant to cry, but it had happened almost without him realising. He brushed away the tears with his cuffs and walked away.

Chas was in the back room when Aaron arrived back at the Woolpack. She could tell that he had been crying.

"What's the matter, love?" Chas crossed over to Aaron and gave him a hug, "Robert hasn't upset you, has he?"

"Why do you always think the worst of him?" Aaron was annoyed at his mother getting the wrong end of the stick, "I just went to Jackson's grave, that's all. Anyway, I haven't seen Robert since this morning."

"If he ever hurts you..." Chas had a fierce expression on her face and did not finish her sentence.

"He won't," Aaron looked his mother in the eye, "he's been a tower of strength through all this business with my dad. I know he loves me mum...and I love him. He makes me happy."

Chas was pleased to hear her son talk so openly: it was something he rarely ever used to do, "I know I used to give him a hard time, but that was because I thought he was bad for you. But if he makes you happy, then he's okay with me. All I ever want is for you to be happy."

"I am!"

"Good!"

Before they could say anything else to each other, the phone rang: it was Moira, saying that the police had taken Cain in for questioning over Gordon's murder. Aaron immediately sprung into action and drove Chas to the police station, where they found Moira waiting patiently for her husband.

They had not been waiting long when Cain appeared and Moira gave him a hug.

"Have they charged you?" Moira looked worried.

"Nah!" Cain brushed it all off, "They haven't got enough evidence. They just think that I might have done it because they suspect that I tried to finish him off that time when he reported me, but it's all circumstantial. They can't prove that I could have been there when Gordon carked it. Anyway, I was with you at the time and, although nobody else but you can verify that, I think they're convinced that I was at home on the farm. Anyway, as I'm innocent, someone else must have done it. I wish it could have been me though: I'd have loved to wring his scrawny little neck!"

"Don't say that too loudly," Moira looked around anxiously, "they'll cart you straight back in again!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron finally returned to the scrap yard in the afternoon to find Adam sitting at the desk.

"What time do you call this?" Adam mocked his best mate.

"Time for you to make us a brew!" Aaron replied, sarcastically.

"No, seriously, where have you been? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah! Everything's peachy!" Aaron rolled his eyes, "I've just come back from the cop-shop: Cain was hauled in for questioning over Gordon's murder."

"Really? Do you think he did it?"

"Nah! He wishes it had been him, but I know him and I can tell he didn't do it. Anyway, he was at home with your mum at the time and she's confirmed it."

"Oh well," Adam stood up, "I've got to go and see that bloke in Leeds about that scrap he wants to offload, so you can hold the fort, soft lad!"

"Oh cheers! This is payback for leaving you on your own this morning, is it?"

"You can go and see this bloke if you want and I can put my feet up here instead," Adam chuckled.

"Get lost, Barton, I'm sick of looking at your ugly mug!"

"Charming...some mate you are!" was Adam's parting shot as he disappeared out of the door.

Aaron sorted through some paperwork for about half an hour. Suddenly, the door opened and a young girl stepped into the cabin. Aaron recognised her straight away.

"Liv?" he gasped in surprise as he rose from his seat.

"Aaron!" she wailed and fell into his arms.

"What on Earth's the matter?" Aaron asked as he drew back to look at his sobbing little sister.

Liv gulped, "My Mum's done something terrible and I don't know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Truly, Madly, Deeply Chapter 3

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Aaron could see how upset Liv was and he tried to calm her down. "Are you going to tell me why you're crying?"

Liv trusted Aaron, she had vague memories of him from her younger days, but the two of them were not close as they had lived apart for so long. However, she felt that she could tell him why she had turned up out of the blue, "It's my mum...I think she killed our dad!"

" _WHAT?_ " Aaron could not believe his ears.

Liv studied Aaron's face: she could tell that her brother could not comprehend the words that she had just uttered, "What am I going to do?" she began weeping again.

Aaron took control and guided Liv to a chair, "Look, sit down here and start from the beginning."

Liv was relieved that Aaron was obviously prepared to listen and she composed herself. She obviously wanted to get something off her chest, "Mum wanted to go and see our dad after his trial...I don't know why. She told me to stay in the car while she went into his house. After a bit, I got bored so I went to the door: it was open a crack so I pushed it. I could hear them arguing and I went in case my mum needed protecting. When dad saw me, he grabbed hold of me and hugged me, but mum went ballistic. She shouted for him to get his hands off me and picked something up: I think it was a doorstop or something. It was quite heavy but she lifted it in the air and clobbered him over the head with it. He went down like a sack of spuds. She grabbed me and ran out of the house and got me to climb back into the car. I told her we couldn't leave him there like that but she wouldn't listen. We drove for a few minutes and she spotted a phone box. I guess she felt guilty because then she stopped and phoned for an ambulance and gave dad's address. I suppose she didn't use her mobile so the call couldn't be traced. Anyway...not long after, we found out that he was dead, it was on the local news that they found his body."

Liv had kept her composure while she related the events of that day but suddenly started to cry again, "I don't know what to do! I don't want to get mum into trouble but I think she killed him."

Aaron put his hands to his head in shock, but then cuddled Liv to him, "You poor kid...you shouldn't have to deal with all this on your own."

Liv calmed down again: her big brother was turning out to be an ally, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Aaron thought about it, "I think the police should know."

" _NO AARON!_ You can't tell them, they'll put her away and I'll have to go to a children's home or something."

It was obvious to Aaron that Liv was a smart kid and had already thought of all the ramifications of turning Sandra over to the authorities, but now that he shared her secret, he knew that he needed to do the right thing.

"Look, don't worry about being sent anywhere, I'm your big bro and you can come and live with me if it comes to it. You've got family in this village and they will never see you put in a home or out on the streets. But, you've got to tell the truth...it's bound to come out in the end and you could get into trouble if they found out that you knew about it and said nothing. I'll lock up here and give you a lift back home. Maybe if I talk to your mum, she'll see sense and give herself up. It wouldn't be fair for some innocent person to go down for what she did."

Liv was impressed by her brother's wisdom and grateful for his reassurance, but she was still worried about the possibility of her mother going to prison.

Just then, Robert walked in and saw Liv sitting in the office and he looked at Aaron, "What's she doing here?" he asked.

Aaron filled him in on Liv's account of events on the day Gordon died and he was in total agreement with Aaron, "I'll take you back to Sandra's in my car if you like." He looked at Liv, "How did you get here anyway?"

"Took some cash from my mum's purse and got a train and a bus."

Robert smiled at her, "Resourceful little soul, aren't you? Just like your brother!"

Liv was not sure whether Robert was being sarcastic or was paying her a compliment, but she let it pass.

By the time they all arrived at Sandra's house, events had moved on. There was a police car sitting outside the house and, as Liv, Aaron and Robert entered, they could hear Sandra talking to two policemen. As soon as Liv entered the living room, Sandra jumped up and hugged her daughter to her.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick!" Sandra had tears in her eyes.

"I've been to see Aaron," Liv said, by way of explanation, "I've told him, mum."

Sandra realised that Liv had let the cat out of the bag, but she did not look shocked. She seemed more relieved than anything, "The police have tracked me down. They have come to tell me about Gordon but they had trouble finding me because I am no longer called Livesy. I was just about to tell them what happened...I can't sleep at night, knowing what I did."

"What was that, Mrs Flaherty?" the older of the two policemen asked.

Sandra looked at Liv, "Please forgive me."

She then turned to the policeman, "I killed him...I killed Gordon. It was an accident, I didn't mean to do it, I just wanted to stop him getting his hands on Liv." She burst into tears.

The policemen escorted Sandra to their patrol car and Aaron, Robert and Liv followed them. Sandra turned to Aaron before she climbed into the car, "Please be a good big brother and take care of Liv for me."

"Of course I will," Aaron reassured her.

Sandra was crying, Liv was crying, Aaron felt like crying too as he embraced his little sister, but he bit his lip and maintained his composure.

Robert, Aaron and Liv followed the police car to the police station, but it was obvious that they would not be able to see Sandra, so they decided to head back to the house so that Liv could pack a case. Once she was ready, they headed back to Emmerdale. It was dark by the time they arrived and Liv was introduced to Chas, who welcomed her with open arms.

"I suppose, as Aaron is my son and you're his sister: that makes you my step-daughter?" she was trying to work out their exact relationship.

"Liv's my half-sister, but I don't think there's such a thing as a half-mother," Aaron quipped.

Chas chuckled and looked at Liv, "Anyway, whatever our relationship is, you're welcome kid."

Later, once the introductions had been made, Chas drew Aaron to one side, "I'm really so proud of you, you know?"

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"It was the way you just offered Liv a home without a second thought."

"She's my sister!" Aaron looked surprised.

"I know, but I'm still proud of you Aaron. You are so loyal to the people you care about and I've always admired that about you. I'm also proud of the way you got Sandra to do the right thing."

"I didn't, not really. The police were already there at her house and she just handed herself in."

"Yes," Chas was smiling at her son, "but you wanted Sandra to admit to killing Gordon after Liv told you what had happened. You made the right decision, all by yourself."

Aaron turned serious, "There's another decision I reached all by myself: deciding to be with Robert."

Chas laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day when I would say that having Robert in your life was a good decision, but he really seems to have come through for you lately. I'm pleased for you, son."

"Thanks, Mum."

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert cuddled Aaron in their bed that night, "It's been quite a day, hasn't it? Do you think Liv will be okay at Vic and Adam's?"

"Yeah, she and Vic hit it off straight away and it made more sense for her to stay there as your old bed was vacant."

Robert stroked Aaron's hair affectionately, "True, I don't need it now I sleep in your bed."

Aaron kissed Robert softly and gazed into his eyes, "This is not _my_ bed anymore, it's _our_ bed."

"Have you thought about us finding a place of our own?" Robert asked.

"Not really...anyway, you own half this place and my mum owns the other half, so it is like our own, isn't it?"

"I know, but I meant a place that we could live in together, just the two of us. While we're here, we have to share the kitchen and living accommodation with your mum, but we could have our own space, just you and me."

"You'll be wanting to tie the knot next!" Aaron chortled.

"Is that such a bad idea?"

Aaron looked at Robert, he thought that he might be joking, but he wore a serious expression, "You got married once before, remember? And look how that turned out!"

"I know," Robert still seemed serious, "but I married for all the wrong reasons last time. This time, I'd be doing it for love."

"I thought you loved Chrissie when you married her."

"I did care for Chrissie a lot, but looking back, if I'm honest, I got wed to marry into a wealthy family. I wouldn't be marrying you for your money!"

"Yeah," Aaron grinned, "don't expect big houses and flash cars, Robert!"

"I won't, but I've been there and done that. I'd be marrying you for all the right reasons...anyway, shall we? One day?"

"I'll think about it," Aaron snuggled up to his boyfriend.

Robert did not push it any further, he had planted the seed in Aaron's mind and at least he hadn't turned him down flat, so he had hopes that one day Aaron would say yes. That was all he needed for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a few days, Aaron received a request from Sandra for himself and Liv to go and see her. He showed the visiting order to Robert.

"I'll take you," Robert offered.

"Surely you've got better things to do than run a taxi service!" Aaron replied.

"I want to help. I'd do anything for you, Aaron and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I know that! Since I met you, I seem to have spent all my time trying to push you away, but you kept coming back for more."

Robert pulled Aaron to him, "That's because I'm hopelessly in love with you, you idiot!"

Aaron chuckled and he kissed Robert. Then he broke the kiss and gazed deep into his boyfriend's eyes, "I don't know why I do, but I love you too."

"Face it, you just couldn't resist me because I'm so hot!" Robert had a cheeky smile that Aaron adored.

"You'll be lucky to get that inflated head of yours through that door..." Aaron smirked, but was prevented from saying any more as Robert's lips crashed into his and they shared a long, lingering kiss.

With Aaron in the passenger seat and Liv in the back of Robert's car, they travelled north along the A1. They arrived at their destination in good time.

"Only me and Liv can go in," Aaron said as Robert parked the car near the prison.

"Yeah, I know," Robert replied, "I'll wait here until you're finished."

Sandra was thrilled to see Liv and Aaron. She looked at her daughter and smiled, "Has Aaron been looking after you?"

"Yeah and I've met Aaron's mum Chas, but I'm staying with Vic and Adam. It's great, we play computer games most nights!" Liv replied.

"I hope you're not staying up too late!"

"No chance of that!" Aaron said, "Adam's my very best mate and I've been friends with Vic for years. They are very responsible and wouldn't let this one here get away with anything!" He playfully poked his forefinger at Liv's upper arm.

They chatted for a while and then Sandra looked serious and asked Liv to wait outside as she wanted to talk to Aaron in private.

Aaron looked at Sandra but she hesitated.

"Well, what do you want to say?" he said impatiently.

Sandra held Aaron's gaze, "I'm sorry I didn't testify against Gordon, I was so scared of him you see. He was a nasty piece of work! I was afraid of what he might do to me or Liv."

"So, why did you go to see him?"

"I don't know how I found the nerve, but I was upset that they found him innocent. I wanted to tell him that I knew he was guilty and to warn him to stay away from Liv or I'd tell the police the truth. I've made so much effort to shield Liv from him and when he took hold of her that day, I saw red and hit him over the head. I didn't mean to kill him, just to stop him from possibly molesting my daughter!"

"So you knew he was guilty all along?" Aaron sat, stunned and open-mouthed.


	4. Chapter 4

Truly, Madly, Deeply - Chapter 4

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Sandra looked at the floor in embarrassment and then looked at Aaron again, "I'm so sorry, Aaron. But now there's no need to cover it up anymore I'll tell everyone that he was a paedophile and that you were telling the truth."

Aaron realised that he finally had proof that Gordon had molested him as a child, "A pity you didn't testify in court, he'd have been locked away by now and you wouldn't be in this situation."

Sandra shrugged her shoulders, "That's true I suppose, but he'd have been released eventually and free to cause trouble again...this way, he can't do that anymore: it's just a shame it's going to cost me my freedom. Thanks for looking after Liv, you will take care of her while I'm locked up, won't you?"

"Of course I will, she's my sister," Aaron gave Sandra a look which indicated that she didn't need to ask, "family always sticks together."

Sandra smiled, "You're a good kid, Aaron: which in a way is surprising given your upbringing. By the way, that Robert, is he your boyfriend?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It was something Liv said, did she get it wrong?"

Aaron looked a little uncomfortable as he hadn't really expressed to anyone in words the details of his new relationship with Robert, "I don't know how she could tell, but she's right."

Sandra smiled, "I'm pleased for you Aaron. If you've found a genuine man that you love and who loves you back, then grasp it with both hands and hold on to it tightly. The chance to share your life with someone special can be oh so rare."

Sandra's words were still ringing in Aaron's ears when he returned to the car with Liv. He told Robert that he had something to tell him once they reached home again: he didn't want to speak in detail about his historic abuse in front of his little sister.

That night, Aaron was snuggled naked in bed against Robert as usual. Robert had his arms around his boyfriend, making him feel totally relaxed.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me? Is it about Sandra?" Robert enquired.

"Yes, she told me something about Gordon. She was afraid of him, but she stood up to him that last time she saw him. She admitted that she knew he was guilty of abusing me and she was protecting Liv from him."

"She knew?" Robert was amazed, "So, that means you can prove that you were telling the truth...this is great news!"

"Is it?"

"Of course it is! Aaron, you've finally got proof that you weren't telling lies about your father!"

"I know, but I just feel let down by him and Sandra. Why didn't he stop doing it when I was younger and why didn't Sandra do anything about it? I've been let down by the very people that were supposed to look after me...do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Robert stroked Aaron's hair, trying to soothe him, "I know. But it's all over now and you can look to the future. You've got me to look after you now and I'll never let you down. I love you and promise to keep you safe."

Aaron looked at Robert: he knew that his boyfriend was being sincere and it gave him a warm feeling inside. He could not remember a time before when he ever felt this loved and protected.

"Promise me one thing, Aaron."

"What?"

"Will you promise not to cut yourself anymore? That time when you nearly died, I felt my heart shatter into little pieces. I can't bear the thought of losing you...you're everything to me and I don't want anything to put you in danger again."

"Robert, I meant it when I said I loved you...and part of that means complying with your wishes. Now I know that you love me and you're on my side, I never need to hurt myself anymore. My head's been mashed with all that's gone on before, but I'm better now."

"Aaron, I love you so much. I know the difference now...after Chrissie. Like I said before, I cared for her, but the feelings I had for her are nothing compared to the feelings I have for you. I can't believe the way you've taken over my life, but that's what you've done. Please never shut me out again...always tell me if something's troubling you and I'll be there to sort it. You'll never be alone again, Aaron, I promise."

"Robert?"

"What, babe?"

"Sandra said something else."

"What was that?"

"She said that when you find someone special and you love them and they love you back, you should hold onto them, as that sort of thing rarely happens in life."

"Wise words."

"Anyway, what I want to say is...you remember the other day when we talked about getting hitched?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, if you still want to, then I want to as well."

Robert cupped his hand around the back of Aaron's head and pulled his lips onto his own. This was a dream come true for him. They kissed passionately, sealing the bond of love and trust that had built up between them.

When they came up for air, Robert looked at Aaron and grinned all over his face, "So I take it you've just accepted my proposal?"

"Where's my ring then?"

"I never knew that you were so mercenary!"

"I never knew that you could be such a skinflint!"

Robert pulled Aaron to him and rubbed noses with his partner, "I've missed this so much! I want you in my life from now on. Nothing else matters...as long as I've got you by my side, that's all I want."

Aaron pressed his lips to Robert's and his lover responded with a passionate kiss. They had found each other and they were not going to let go any time soon.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron walked into the back room of the Woolpack to find his mum sitting at the table. He sat down opposite her and she looked at him quizzically, "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing's 'up'," Aaron almost went on the defensive, he did not know how his mother was going to take the news that he was about to impart, but he continued anyway, "It's about Robert and me...we've got engaged!"

Chas had a shocked look on her face, "Engaged? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Mum, it's not something that I've gone into lightly. I can tell he loves me and cares for me and I feel the same. When you find something special you don't let it go."

"Wow!" Chas was flabbergasted, "I've never heard you talk like this before, you must have it bad!"

"He's promised to always be there for me. He asked me to stop cutting myself and I won't do that again now I know he's on my side. He was so upset when I nearly died. He's good for me Mum and I love him."

They both stood up and Chas pulled her son into an embrace, "I'm sorry I gave Robert a hard time before and I think you know why I did. But, he's changed recently and I do know that he loves you to pieces, even I can see that. You've got my blessing babe, as long as he doesn't hurt you, then he's fine by me!"

"He won't hurt me, Mum, we understand each other now. He said that the feelings he has for me are nothing like those he had for Chrissie. I don't think he expected to fall for me...he was in denial and trying to hold on to his marriage and his position at Home Farm, but he says none of that matters to him anymore. He's literally given everything else up for me...that's how I know he really loves me."

Chas kissed Aaron, then drew back to look in his eyes, "He's certainly had a good effect on you lately. I think that you've both turned a corner now. When's the big day?"

"We haven't set a date yet, he hasn't even bought me a ring."

"When he does, you make sure it's an expensive one!"

"Mum! You think that matters to me in the slightest? He just needs to be there for me like he is now, that's all I want."

Chas smiled as Aaron left the room. She thought that her son really had found happiness at last.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron called round to see Paddy. He felt that they had some making up to do and he wanted his surrogate father to hear his news.

Paddy was at home in his kitchen when Aaron appeared. Paddy eyed him suspiciously: they had not parted on the best of terms the last time they met.

"Hi Aaron," Paddy sounded his usual laid-back self, "I was hoping to catch you."

"Oh?" Aaron replied.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you about me and Rhona. We're separating."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aaron was sincere, "but you have been a total Muppet, haven't you?"

Paddy looked sheepish, "Yeah, it's all my fault. I should have held on to something precious, but I was stupid and threw it away!"

"Anyway, I've got some news of my own, that's why I'm here."

"Oh, I'm intrigued now," Paddy leaned on the counter-top, waiting for Aaron's announcement.

"Me and Robert, we're getting married!"

Paddy looked shocked, "Tell me you're joking!"

"Look, I know he will never be your favourite person, Paddy, but he's proved he loves me and I love him. You said yourself that you should hold on to something precious, so you're not in a position to lecture me about it."

"I know...but Robert Sugden..."

"He's changed now. I know at one time I was a fool to even go near him, but he's put his past behind him...and so have I. Don't we deserve a fresh start? I want him and he wants me, he even saved my life that time he took me to the hospital. It was seeing how upset he was at the thought of losing me that clinched it for me. He'd do anything for me, Paddy, what more could I ask for?"

Paddy mulled it over,"Yeah, you're right I suppose. I'm the last one to give relationship advice, aren't I? If this is what you want, then go for it! I just want you to be happy, Aaron, that's all I've ever wanted for you."

Aaron went to shake Paddy's hand, but the older man drew him into a hug, "I'm sorry that you don't respect me like you did, I was an idiot...and I hope I'll get that respect back one day."

"Just give me and Robert your blessing and that will go a long way towards it."

"You've got it, Aaron; I know you've never taken any notice of what I say, anyway!"

Aaron drew back to look at Paddy, "That's not true! When I came out and when I got into scrapes, you gave me advice and I always took it on board, even though it may not have looked like it at the time!"

"I can give you the number of a good divorce lawyer if you ever need it."

"No way!" Aaron said, firmly, "Once I get married, it will be for life...I've found him Dad, the one I'll never be parted from."

Paddy smiled, he knew that Aaron was sincere and he was happy for him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sandra Flaherty was found guilty of manslaughter but given a suspended sentence. The jury accepted that she had acted in defence of her daughter against a paedophile. The courts also overturned the verdict on Gordon Livesy when she told them about Gordon abusing his son when he was younger. Aaron had been proved right and felt better that his father's guilt had finally been proved. He was still a little annoyed that Sandra had kept quiet, but knew about the hold that evil Gordon Livesy had over her, so he forgave her.

When they arrived back from court after Sandra's trial, Robert and Aaron stood in the back room of the Woolpack and Robert pulled out a little box from his pocket.

"Let's do this properly, shall we?" he said as he knelt on one knee in front of Aaron and opened the box to reveal a ring. "Aaron Livesy, I love you more than life itself, will you marry me?"

Aaron was amazed, he never thought he'd see the day that someone would propose to him and Robert obviously wanted to make it a moment to remember, "You know I will," he replied, beaming all over his face.

Robert stood up and slipped the ring on Aaron's wedding finger, "There, now it's official," he said, before scooping Aaron into his arms and kissing him more passionately than he had ever done. Aaron almost swooned from the feel of Robert's hot lips on his own.

They separated and Aaron looked at the ring, "I'm not usually into trinkets, but this is so beautiful!" His eyes looked moist but he was still smiling. Robert thought he was so handsome when he smiled and resolved to keep him smiling from that moment on.

"Robert?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I want to forget I was ever called Livesy."

"That's fine: you will be Aaron Sugden when we are married!"

Aaron hugged Robert close, "Aaron Sugden...I like that!" Then he drew back and looked at Robert's smiling face, "No, scratch that, I love it!"


End file.
